


A Whole New World

by of_shadows_and_wolves



Series: A brave new world [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Humanstuck, Blood, Cutting, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, head cannon where once the game ends everyone forgets about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_shadows_and_wolves/pseuds/of_shadows_and_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The games finally over. Everyone has entered the new universe, the catch is that they don't remember anything about it and they don't remember each other. Except Karkat, he starts to remember everything. Can he reunite his friends and avoid a padded room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just three classes

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope that this is good.

Bright red blood coated my my long gray fingers. I clutched at the hole in my side but I wasn’t very concerned. I healed quickly despite my mutant status. I stared up at the stranger in front of me who stared back at me holding his knife in a defensive manner.

“What the hell are you?” I asked him pulling a clean shirt from my captchalogue and tying it around the wound.

“What the hell are you and what the hell are those things on your head?” he asked in turn, his voice scratchy from lack of use. I reached up and felt my horns and noticed that he didn’t have any. He was taller than I was with jet black skin and a eye patch that was somehow darker than he was. He watched me carefully and tactfully. I took a step towards him and he lunged forward shoving his knife into my stomach.

\-------------------------

I woke up with a start clutching the place where he stabbed me. But there was nothing there, no blood and no wound. I stared at my shaking hand, pale white hands. They weren’t gray, I reached up tentatively felt my head, nope no horns. I let out a sigh of relief before rising unsteadily to my feet. I felt around my dark bedroom before finding the door. I opened it and walked slowly to my bathroom. It took a few tries for me to open the door but on the 5th try I finally managed it. I stepped inside and locked the door. I stared at the mirror breathing heavily. Same snow white hair, same crimson eyes, same albino white skin. I sighed and splashed my face with water. Those dreams were starting to get annoying. I unlocked the door and turned off the light. I didn’t want to go back to sleep so I stumbled drunkenly into the kitchen. I passed by my roommate Gamzee’s room, the bottom of his door still had light coming from beneath it. I wondered hazily what time it was. I banged on his door and continued on my quest to the kitchen. when I arrived I checked the time, just after 5. School was gonna start in 3 hours. I left the room and collapsed on a couch in our living room.

It didn’t take long for Gamzee to wander in and take his chair on the other side of the room. I noticed that his caramel colored skin was without it’s normal white clown make-up and his messy brown hair was messier than usual. He stared at me expectantly from his chair. I didn’t know why I had let him put that chair in our apartment. For some reason I hated it. It was just a plain chair, dark grey and extremely comfortable, maybe it was the fact that it had cherry red stuffing in it. “Hey there bro what you need,” he asked in his usual southern drawl when I never said anything, his voice sounded like it didn’t have a care in the world. I didn’t reply, instead I pulled a pillow close to my chest and squeezed it hard. “The dreams are back aren’t they,” he said this time his voice more serious, “What was this one about?”

“I’m not sure, some guy stabbed me,” I muttered weakly, the images still fresh in my mind. Gamzee nodded, this was one of my more common nightmares. The weirdest thing though, was that they weren’t always nightmares. Sometimes the dreams were nice. Short dreams of the love of a guardian, the kindness of a friend, the feeling of belonging. The greatest one was also the saddest one. That dream was short and fleeting, I had only had it once, it was of a smile. Nothing else just a smile that filled me with warmth and the feeling of love. That was dream I always hoped for.

I didn’t realize I was crying until I tasted something wet and salty. I rubbed at my eyes cursing my weakness. “Let out all the motherfuckin tears Karkat, tears are fucking miracles,” Gamzee said quietly and I did. Long gasping sobs that felt like they were being torn out of me with fishhooks. They lasted for a while, Gamzee didn’t try to hug me or anything. He knew that the feeling of a friend was enough. Finally the sobs subsided and Gamzee rose out of his chair. He rushed to his room and came back with his laptop.

“What are you doing,” I croaked. He held up a finger and went back to typing.

After several long minutes he looked up. “Go take a shower and then wear something comfortable,” he ordered. I shrugged and stumbled to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and stared at my reflection in the mirror and winced. My scarlet eyes were red-rimmed and had dark circles under them from weeks of little sleep. My white hair looked like a rats nest. I tried to run my fingers through it but stopped when I encountered several knots. I shook my head and wrapped a towel around my waist and rushed to my bedroom.

I shut the door and locked it before slipping on some jeans and plain gray t-shirt. I pulled out a black sweater and slipped it on just before Gamzee knocked on my door. “Come in,” I said pulling out some socks and slipping them on. Between the time it took me to take a shower and get dressed Gamzee had managed to get dressed as well. He was wearing some black polka-dot pants and a plain black shirt. His long brown hair still stood up every which way but he didn’t care. I noticed also that he hadn’t worn any of his clown makeup, that wasn’t a good sign. “Where we going Gamz, a funeral?” I joked slipping into a pair of combat boots and stuffing some stuff I would need for school into my backpack.

“A therapist, Karkat. You need help,” He said seriously, “I found a good one that has weird hours, they open in 10 minutes let’s go.” I groaned and didn’t move, no way in fucking hell was I going to a therapist. They would just lock me up. Gamzee growled but when I still didn’t move he picked me up and slung me over a shoulder. “This is for your own good Karbro,” He drawled carrying me to his car as I bucked and kicked him.

He stuffed me in the car and buckled me in. When I tried to escape he just locked the doors and sped off down the block. “I hate you so damn much,” I muttered causing Gamzee to start laughing. The drive didn’t take long, just under a half hour. Finally we arrived at the building.

I gazed at in disgust, it was small and made of brick. But what was weird was all the art on it. It was almost familiar. Bright golden clouds raining while a bright sun shined down upon pink turtles. I felt something pressing against my brain. It was like some memory trying to escape and break free so that I could remember it, but something was keeping it back. Maybe if I could just….but Gamzee shoving me into the building broke the memory and I lost it.

Inside the building were even more paintings, a dark forest type area with houses and salamanders, an area covered with boiling red lava and gears with bright red crocodiles jumping from gear to gear, and a wall covered in white painted snow with frogs leaping around. “The artworks are impressive,” I muttered under my breath hoping that Gamzee didn’t hear. He nodded his head and kept walking. Finally we made it to a reception desk.

The woman there looked up from the book she was reading, she was maybe in her early twenties, about 5 or so years older than me. She was pretty in a gothic sort of way, short styled jet black hair with dark purple streaks and snake bites adorned her bottom lip. She had dark mascara on her face and dark purple lipstick on her full lips. A large tattoo of a dragon graced her thin neck. Her skin was olive toned and her nails were trimmed short and were painted black. She smiled up at us exposing ice white teeth. “Do you two have an appointment,” she asked. Her voice carried an accent, Middle Eastern maybe?

I was going to reply saying that we didn’t and that we should just leave and come back when we did but Gamzee spoke first. “No we don’t but we were wondering if you could possibly squeeze us in somehow. My friend has been suffering from crippling nightmares for the last couple of months and it’s starting to drive him crazy.”

She stared at me and took in my white hair, pale skin and crimson eyes. Her jade green eyes bored into me and I felt exposed and naked beneath their gaze. Something though was familiar in her gaze and I had the strangest sensation that she sensed it as well. She smiled at me and stood up, “I’ll just be a moment.” I watched as she walked away, her dark skirt swishing as her hips swayed. Her tight fighting black blouse showed off her curvy figure. As I watched her I felt a hot knife impale itself in my brain. Suddenly she no longer had olive skin, rather gray skin. A pair of horns grew from her head, one pointing upwards slightly curved while the other one was bent at the top. She still wore a red skirt but it was rapidly changing between different designs. But what scared me the most was the hole the went straight through her stomach that dripped jade green blood. I gasped and collapsed to the floor.

Immediately Gamzee was next to me, but he was different to. His skin was gray and his brown hair was black, tall and wavy candy corn colored horns stretched from his long hair. His eyes were yellow and his pupils were purple. I started to breathe heavily and pressed my face to my knees. I didn’t want this. “I DIDN’T FUCKING WANT THIS, I DIDN’T WANT THIS ANY OF THIS. WHY WON’T THESE DAMN THINGS LEAVE ME ALONE,” I didn’t realize I was screaming this until I felt two thin arms wrap themselves around me and pull me in close. I pressed my face into their chest crying openly. Finally the tears subsided and I felt a hand begin to stroke my hair. I looked up and saw that it was the receptionist. She was back to normal.

She smiled down at me, “Better?” I nodded and rose unsteadily to my feet. “Ms. Lalonde will see you know,” she said also rising then pointed to a door, “Just through there.” I walked unsteadily towards the door and feared what was inside.

I opened the door and tentatively opened it. It was a plain room with a couch and comfy looking chair with a blonde haired woman in. The woman looked up when I entered and smiled at me. “Hello please take a seat,” she said motioning towards couch. I sat down and looked at her. She was wearing a pale gold dress with a black sash around the waist. Her short blonde hair was tucked behind a black headband. “My name is Rose Lalonde,” she said taking my gaze back to her face, “What is yours?”

“Karkat Vantas,” I croaked my voice skratchy from my recent break down. She nodded.

“So what’s the problem Karkat?” she asked leaning forward slightly in her seat. “You friend Gamzee sent me an email saying that you have been having dreams recently that weren’t quite dreams. Could you possibly explain this?”

I sighed and stared out of the window. I saw a street just starting to fill up with people. Cars whizzed by on their own ways. People speed by on their way to work or to school. I turned back towards Rose, “Sometimes they feel more like repressed memories. I have dreams where I am an alien and playing this game to create a new universe,” she nodded and motioned for me to continue, “It didn’t work out like it was supposed to and something went wrong. I don’t know what but something did.”

“Are they always nightmares,” she asked seeming genuinely curious. I

“No,” I breathed, “Sometimes they’re just....flashes of emotions. The love of a father, the kindness of friend….the love of someone who cared.” Rose nodded.

“When did the hallucinations start,” she asked, “Are they recent or have they been going on for a while?” We spent the next 2 hours with her questioning me about my overall life. I told her about my childhood spent bouncing from foster home to foster home until finally I found one that accepted me. The home of who I called Crabdad. She laughed at the stories I told her about living there. I even told her about my imaginary friend that I had, a white bipedal crab that I had based off of Crabdad.

Hell I told her things that I had never told anyone else. I told her about the cute girl in my photography class that had an obsession with cats. She laughed when I told her about my failed attempt to flirt with her.

Eventually I exhausted all my stories. It was all a very liberating telling the stories I had kept hidden. “So yeah, that’s the story of me,” I finished.

“Well,” she said standing up, “That’s a very interesting story.” I nodded. “So Karkat,” she said stepping over to her desk and pulling out a bottle of water, “I have concluded that you are depressed.”

“Shocker that is,” I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. She laughed and handed me a business card.

“Ok now that has personal cell phone number on it and my work phone. Call me anytime, and we will meet again next Tuesday same time as today,” she said as I rose to leave. “Oh and Karkat,” I turned to see her smiling, “Good luck with Nepeta.” I nodded and walked out.

I found the receptionist and Gamzee chatting idly both sipping coffee and laughing. They noticed me and their laughter subsided. “Hey Karbro how’d it go?” Gamzee asked taking another sip of his coffee.

“It went well,” I said, “I have another appointment next week.” He nodded and turned back to the goth.

“It was very nice chatting with you Kanaya,” he said, “Good luck with Rose.” She smiled and thanked him.

“Have a nice day Karkat, and if you ever want to talk or someone to cry on just left me know,” Kanaya said offering her hand. I shook it. 30 minutes later we were pulling up to the parking lot of the college that we shared. Gamzee gave me a knuckle pound before he jogged off to whatever his first class. I on the other hand was off to my Photo class….and to the girl that I was desperately flushing for. Wait….flushed? What the hell does flushed mean? Crush, I meant crush. Shaking my head I walked into my class.

The teacher, Doctor Scratch, looked up from his computer as I entered. Like me he was also an albino. Only his eyes were a bright toxic green. “Hello Mr. Vantas,” he said, “You’re early, got a new photo you want to show?” I shook my head. “Pity they tend to be quite good,” he said looking back at his computer, “How’s your project going?”

I cringed, “Oh fuck thats due next week isn’t it?” He nodded and smirked. I rushed to my seat and pulled my camera out and examined the photo that I was gonna use. It had to be one photo that looked like it was 4. I couldn’t figure out how to do it. I had tried virtually everything but I couldn’t get it right.

“You could always ask Nepeta for help,” Doc Scratch said smugly and I stiffened. Damn him and his omnipotence. Wait….he wasn’t omnipotent what was I thinking, I had told him.

“Who wants to ask me fur help?” a new voice asked. An adorably squeaky voice, oh fuck. I turned to see Nepeta sanding at the door. Scratch smirked at me and left the room. Her short curly auburn hair was tucked beneath a blue beanie. Her olive green eyes glittered with mischief. Her full lips were pulled upwards in a grin. “Hey Karkitty, need help with your purrogect?” I nodded and cursed Scratch’s existence. She walked over to me and I noticed what she was wearing. A pair of jeans, with a blue skirt overtop. She also wore a plain black shirt with a blackwatch plaid button up shirt  on over top. She was extremely beautiful and it killed me everyday. “Well how about after school I stop bye your apartment and I’ll help you out,” she said cocking her head slightly to the side. I nodded and her smile grew. She squealed and gave me a hug and for the 5th time today I stiffened. She looked at me and bit her bottom lip and looked like she wanted to say something. She was interrupted however by the return of the ever annoying Doctor Scratch.

“If you two are gonna have sex at least do it when I’m not here,” he said sitting back at his desk causing the both of us to blush and jump away from each other. That was when the other students began filing in and we each took our seats. She smiled at me when she took our seat. I smiled back. _Just 3 classes to go_ , I thought to myself, _j_ _ust 3 classes_.


	2. Project Time

“After school I’ll meet you at your apartment and I can help you on your project.” That one thought is what kept me going through all of that class and the following one, but by the time I made it to my third class it didn’t quite cut it anymore. I had this overwhelming urge to see her, I had to see her. I almost left my Genetics class if it weren’t for my annoying blue eyed friend slapping me on my shoulders.

“Fuck you Egdork,” I muttered angrily as he sat down next me.

“No Karkat you want to fuck Nepeta,” he said smugly and I punched him in the stomach. He laughed before sighting down and smiling at me exposing his slight overbite and stuck out his tongue. I growled at him and slowly took out my notebook hoping slightly that he would let me leave if I asked him.

“No Karkat, the test is in two days and we are doing review today and tomorrow,” he said bluntly getting out his laptop and opening up a blank Google doc. I hissed in distaste and slumped further down into my seat. “You’re going to ruin your spine that way Karkles,” John said motherly forcing me to sit up by moving my chair back.

“What the flying fuck!” I shouted as I nearly slipped out of the chair. He gave me a shit eating grin and went back to jot down some notes on his Macbook. Rolling my eyes I too began to write down the notes that were on the powerpoint as our teacher Mr. Brennan talked with one of the students about a project that I had finished a week ago.

I don’t know why I chose Genetics as my Major. Before I came to Skia University I had absolutely no idea what I wanted to do. But one morning, on the day before I was moving into my apartment, I had this sudden urge to take Genetics and so I was like fuck it let’s do it. So that’s why I’m here now.

“Hey John,” I said as I finished taking down the notes about amino acids and lysines. He looked up at me expectantly his glasses slipping slightly down his nose, “You’re majoring Genetics and Aeronautical Engineering right?”

He nodded and smiled, “Yeah, why do you ask?” I shrugged and he looked away finishing his notes.

“Why did I want to take Genetics?” I asked myself silently. I had never shone any reason for until that day when I was just like BOOM genetics. Those thoughts haunted me all through the review and I was the first person out of the class when it ended.

_________

“HEY KARKITTY!” I heard a voice shout behind me causing me to jump and drop all of the books I was carrying and fall to the ground myself hitting my head. I blinked a few times to get rid of the spots before my head. The first thing I noticed was Nepeta’s face in front of mine, her olive eyes filled with concern.

“Ow,” I said flatly struggling to my feet and swaying slightly as the blood rushed to my head.

“Oh my God Karkat I’m so sorry. I didn’t think I would startle mew so much,” Nepeta gasped kneeling down to collect my fallen books. I nodded dully, when did she get so attractive? “Karkat?” she asked questioningly snapping in front of my face.

I shook my head and focused on her and ignored my thoughts that begged me to lean down and kiss her. “Yeah sorry you just startled me,” I said as I started walking towards my apartment.

“Well thats furry good,” Nepeta said smiling up at me and I smiled back at her. It would be so easy for me to lean down and...shut up adolescent thoughts. “So what do mew want to do for your purroject?

We spent the rest of the walk to my apartment talking about possible ideas for the project. By the time we got there we had a vague idea of what I was going to try but I had my doubts.

When we finally got there I opened the door with a slight flourish. “Welcome to my humblest of hives,” I said in a dramatic voice.

She raised an eyebrow at that, “Hive?”

I shrugged, “I meant house.” She laughed and walked in her hips swaying as I watched. I screamed silently as I entered begging God to get help me through this without dying or popping a boner.

“It’s really nice,” Nepeta said as she put her bag by the doorway and looked around.

“Thanks, do you want anything to eat or something?” I asked as I walked into the small kitchen. She shook her head and jumped onto the gray chair that I hated with a passion curling into a ball. “So are you just gonna sleep there while I suffer through this fucking project that’s so fucking stupid?” I asked forcibly trying to move her from the chair.

“Yes,” she said without opening her eyes. I moaned and pulled hard but instead of pulling her off she just wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. Oh hello Mr. Penis kindly fuck off for a bit.

“Come on,” I whined pressing my face into her neck. She made a weird sound in the back of her throat and let me go. We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before she suddenly brightened.

“I have an idea!” she squealed, “Go get your camera.” As she explained to me her idea my brows steadily rose higher and higher up on my forehead. It was nuts.

“Are you sure this is going to work,” I asked sceptically as we arranged everything into the house into 4 specific quadrants. Red, black, gray and pale objects each separated like all the different types of attractions. What the fuck did that mean? Before I could try to further that thought Nepeta’s light slap on my arm distracted me.

“Of course it will,” she said as she grabbed one end of the dreaded chair, “Now help me move this thing.” As I helped her I noticed that the spot where touched felt like it had been burned. Not a bad type of burn, more like a glow of an ember set alight under my skin. We finally moved it to the correct point she sighed happily and leaned against me, “Looks pretty damn good.”

“Yeah,” I breathed as I set up my camera stand and took a few pictures. When she wasn’t paying attention I turned the stand and took a picture of her smiling. She jumped as she heard the click and glared at me.

I smirked. “What?” I asked the picture of innocence. She glared at me and leapt towards me and knocked me to the carpet. She laughed and hissed trying to pin me but I was slippery little bastard and kept moving. At one point I managed to flip us around and pinned her legs to the floor and used my hands to hold down her arms. I smiled at her as she whipped around her head and then pressed my forehead against hers staring deeply into her olive eyes. She stopped thrashing, her eyes opened wide and I saw a group of different emotions flash through them. I loosened my hold slightly and she used that and flipped me over effectively pinning me.

“Submit,” she huffed her voice ragged and breathy.

“Fine, I submit,” I coughed and ighed deeply as she got off my chest.  She smiled exposing white teeth and helped me too my feet. I smiled back at her and once again stared deep into her eyes. Slowly as if we were magnetized our heads steadily got closer and closer. We got within a hairs breadth from each other and we about to kiss but then *SLAM* went the door as it was opened.

Gamzee walked in noticing the two of us and raised an eyebrow. We leapt apart and his eyebrow crept higher. “Did I miss something?” he asked.

“Not a single fucking thing. Nepeta was just helping me with my fucking Photography project and that was fucking it,” I said quickly.

“Yeah that was it,” Nepeta agreed. But what was that in her tone, was she...upset?

“Ok,” Gamzee said walking into the kitchen. I glared at him and turned back to Nepeta.

“Thanks again for the help,” I said genuinely giving her a tight hug.

“It’s no problem,” she said hugging me just as hard, “We should celebrate, wanna go out to club or something?”

Now I hate clubs, the idea of spending night being ground on by sweaty drunk assholes filled me with dread. “Yeah sure totally.” Oh Nepeta Leijon what the fuck are you doing to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO IM NOT DEAD!!! Wow does it feel good to be back. I'm really sorry for the delay on this and all the other shit I have to update just know that I plan on updating it all soon. Remember kudos and positive comments really do help. WOLF OUT!


	3. Shut Up and Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs in this chapter are Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon and One for the Money by Escape the Fate.

“I gonna head back to my apartment and change and stuff. I’ll be back in like 2 hours, is that ok?” Nepeta asked as she collected her bag. I nodded and she smiled before leaving. I sighed heavily and collapsed on the couch face first.

“How was the project?” Gamzee asked smugly sitting on my back. I screamed loudly into a pillow. “Good I take it,” he said chuckling slapping me playfully on the back, “My Karkat has some motherfuckin miraculous moves.”

“YOU ARE A FUCKING COCK BLOCKING SON OF A DICK HOLE GAMZEE MAKARA,” I shouted pushing him of my back into a heap on the floor while he laughed maniacally. “HOW THE FUCK AM I GONNA SURVIVE AT A FUCKING CLUB GAMZEE?”

“Well first you’re gonna need some different clothes,” Gamzee said looking me up and down, “Gray and more gray doesn’t suit clubbing, and your hair could stand to be made. . . tameable.”

“MY HAIR IS ABSO-FUCKING-LUTELY  PERFECT JUST THE WAY IT IS!” I shouted leaping behind the couch.

Gamzee’s face popped over the side of the couch and I hissed loudly. “I’m not saying we cut it,” he said wrapping his long arms around my armpits pulling me out.

“Then what do you want to do to me?” I asked tentatively. Gamzee gave me a wide smile.

__________

“Hello Karkat,” Rose Lalonde said when I opened the door. I stood there with an open mouth as she walked past me into the apartment. She was followed by Kanaya who stopped momentarily give me a hug. I squirmed for a moment but when she didn’t let go I relaxed. It felt nice being hugged by her. Not like being hugged by Nepeta, more like being hugged by a mom. I found myself to be completely calm by the time she let me go.  

“How are feeling?” She asked.

“Fine thanks,” I said quietly as Rose examined our small living room. “Just annoyed at my FUCKING ROOMMATE WHO CALLED PEOPLE THAT WE BARELY KNOW TO HELP ME OUT WITH HANGING OUT WITH A FRIEND!” I shouted into the apartment hoping Gamzee would hear. I heard a laugh from our kitchen and I rolled my eyes. Once Kanya walked in I shut the door.

Rose turned to me with a kind smile and hugged me. Why the fuck was everyone hugging me today?!? I struggled against her iron grip for a moment before relaxing. “Gamzee told me that you had a date with a young woman tonight. He asked us to help you prepare since, and I quote, you can't dress nice to save your life."

"Ok first off I can dress so fucking well that none of you would know who I was and second it's not a fucking date dammit. Just a friend inviting me to a crappy club so that we can drink crappy alcohol and get ground on by sweaty hormonal strangers," I said before sitting on the couch, "Besides Nepeta doesn't even feel the same way."

When Gamzee tried to sit next to me I swatted him away, the fucker was pissing me off. "Look bro you too were about to start have a motherfuckin sloppy make out session if I hadn't walked in."

"Which is why I called you a cock blocking son of a dick hole," I muttered angrily as Kanaya and Rose set out supplies on our coffee table.

"Language Karkat," Rose called, "Now Kanaya is going to do your hair while I pick out an outfit for you to wear."

"HELL FUCKING NO I AM NOT DRESSING UP OR LETTING ANYONE NEAR MY HAIR ," I shouted leaping behind the couch.

__________

An hour and a half, several screaming matches, and a 45 minutes shower later Kanaya had finally tamed my hair. "I fucking hate you Kanaya," I whispered halfheartedly as I looked into the bathroom mirror. Was that really me? No way that could be me. The twenty one year old with the styled white hair couldn’t be me.

"Sure you do Karkat," Kanaya laughed setting the clothes Rose had found on the toilet before walking out. I looked at the clothes with a raised eyebrow. Slim black jeans and a gray t-shirt with a dark red cancer sign on it and a blackwatch button up shirt. I quickly slipped into the clothes and took another look in the mirror. I looked completely different. As I stared I heard the sound of a door opening and Rose saying, “Oh hello dear you must be Nepeta.” Oh fuck no, no way in hell was I gonna let my therapist talk to my crush.

I burst out the bathroom quickly lacing up a pair of Converse and crashed into a wall. That attracted the attention of everyone and they rushed to me. Gamzee helped me to my feet and I quickly brushed myself off.

“Are mew ok Karkitty,” Nepeta asked. I nodded looking around dazedly and then I focused on her. Holy fucking shit, she was hot. She was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a tight black shirt with a green jacket overtop, I think I’m in love.

“Wow Nep you look great,” I breathed and she smiled shyly looking away. She looked back up and we held eye contact. I noticed that standing behind her Rose and Kanaya were making kissy face gestures at me and the moment ended.

“You clean up well Karkat,” Nepeta said playfully poking me in the stomach. I winced slightly as I was very ticklish there. I stuck my tongue out and she giggled before doing it again.

“Alright children,” Kanaya said breaking us apart, “Go out on your date, Karkat don’t give me that look.” She then unceremoniously pushed us out of the door.

“You have weird friends,” Nepeta said quietly as we stared at the door in disbelief

“Yep. Karkat Vantas the boy who attracts the weirdest fuckers ever,” I said checking my pockets to make sure I had my phone and wallet, I did.

“I love them,” Nepeta said skipping merrily down the stairs.  

___________

 

The club that Nepeta drove us to was called Prospit and Derse. “What is this place,” I asked as we waited in the relatively short line, “Also why are we here so fucking early. It’s like 8:30. Don’t places like this not open until like 10?” I looked around nervously, the name tugged at something in the back of my mind and filled me with a sense of foreboding.

“Oh its great, my roommate Feferi brought me here a few months ago. It was really awesome. We got here early cause it packs really fast and opens in five minutes so we got pretty luckily,” Nepeta said tapping something into her phone, “Oh hey my friend is working the bar that means free drinks.”

“Great,” I muttered staring into a dimly lit alleyway. I was going to suggest that one of us run and see how many people were in front of us when I caught a glimpse of cherry red glasses and shark tooth smile. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around to see Nepeta giving me a confused look.

“Sorry to startle you but the line is moving,” she said biting her lower lip, “You ok?” I nodded dully and started walking forward. I glanced back behind me at the alley. No one was there, maybe I had imagined it.

The bouncer at the front door was a large burly Native American man with shoulder length black hair dyed an indigo blue at the bottom.Nepeta smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. We locked eye contact and for a moment I felt a tug and I saw him with broken teeth and with horns. The vision passed and I was left feeling like I had been slapped. I really needed a drink.

The inside of the building looked like a converted warehouse, which according to Nepeta it was. The color scheme was purple and gold and I had to admit it looked pretty fucking awesome. “I’m gonna go get us a drink,” Nepeta shouted over the blaring music. I watched her walk away and blushed when I realized just how tight those pants were.

I watched the dance floor which was filled with people. I looked past the crowd to the DJ booth where a young man with hair so blonde it was almost silver and tan skin. He was wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses and was looking in my direction. I looked away from those sunglasses too try and find Nepeta. She was walking back towards holding two glasses filled with an amber liquid.

“Thanks,” I said taking a sip. It burned the back of my throat as it went down and I quietly gagged. “What is this?”

“Scotch,” She said downing hers in one smooth motion. I stared at her in shock. She shrugged. I chugged mine quickly and coughed loudly. I heard her laughter over the music which was impressive. “Nice job there Karkat,” she giggled latching onto my arm, “Come on let’s go dance.”   
I allowed myself to be pulled out onto the dance floor. I stood completely rigid as people swayed and danced around me. Nepeta giggled again as she saw how uncomfortable I looked. She grabbed my hands and began to dance. I don’t know if it was the alcohol or her close proximity to me but I felt myself loosen. I was actually having fun for a change. It was addictive.

“Oh don’t you dare look back just keep your eyes on me,” Nepta sang with a feral smile on her face.

“I said you’re holding back,” I sang along with her.

“She said, SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME,” we both screamed in each others faces our caterwauling descending into laughter. We danced to  more songs and I reveled in the new feelings of freedom.

“All right you sexy shits time for the slowest of slow dances. Like a snail and slug decided to do the most passionate mating dance of all time,” the DJ drawled with a southern twang.

Nepeta blushed at his words and gave me a look through her eyelashes. Embolden I reached around wrapped my arms around her hips and pulled her closer. We swayed slowly along with the other couples. As the song progressed our lips got closer and closer until they were within a hair’s breadth apart. I was about to rush forward and close the gap when the music abruptly switched. “ARE YOU READY MOTHERFUCKER’S ARE YOU READY LET’S GO!” We leapt apart blushing furiously.

“I’m umm gonna go to the bathroom,” Nepeta shouted awkwardly over the music and walked off. I followed after her and stopped outside the bathroom and waited. I decided then and there that as soon she got out I was going to kiss her.

But fate had other plans when I caught sight of red sunglasses and a shark toothed smile. A tall woman approached me with a confident sway in her step. “Hey there Karkles,” she said in a nasally voice.

“What do you want and how do you know my name,” I asked. She smiled and handed me a small card.

“If you want to know why you keep having nightmares about gray skinned aliens call me,” she said patting me roughly on the cheek before stalking off. I shoved the card into my pocket without looking at it. The whole exchange took less than two minutes. I felt nauseous all of a sudden and leaned heavily against the wall. What the hell was happening?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I leapt at least a foot high. “Karkat are you ok,” Nepeta asked worriedly.

“Yea sorry, just feeling a little sick,” I gasped.

She bit her lower lip, “Do mew wanna go. We’ve been here purr like 2 hours.”

“If you don’t mind,” I said pushing off the wall. She smiled and took my hand leading me out of the now incredibly packed club. We headed back to my car in comfortable silence still holding hands.

As we drove off Nepeta spoke, “I had a lot of fun I’m glad we got to go.”

“Me too,” I said genuinely meaning it. I felt her smile and we drove the rest of the way in silence.

I dropped her off at her apartment and walked her to the door. “What a purroper gentleman Karkitty,” she giggled giving me a hug which I was starting to find as addictive as the fun I had while dancing.

We let go of each other and stared into each others eyes and without even thinking I leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. She gave a slight yelp before relaxing into the kiss. Her lips were soft and incredibly warm, I could feel myself becoming lost in them. It ended much too quickly for me when Nepeta pulled away gasping for air.

“My umm roommate is umm in tonight,” she said awkwardly. I grabbed her hands and we raced back to the car. The car ride seemed to take forever but finally we arrived back at my apartment. We couldn’t get through the front door fast enough. Stopping every few feet to kiss each other and nip at necks.

When we did manage to get the door open we were greeted by the sight of Rose, Gamzee and Kanaya all lounging around chowing on pizza. They gave us a strange look when we walked in.

“How was the club?” Gamzee asked taking a bite out of his slice of pizza, “Also why do you guys look out of breath? Didn’t you drive back from the club?”

Nepeta fixed all of them with a glare before taking a deep breathe, “Fuck it!” and she dragged me into my bedroom. She slammed the door closed and locked before fixing me with a predatory gaze that was way too arousing. She stalked towards me with an extra sway to her hips and pulled me into a heated kiss. As she kissed me I could hear laughter from the living room. I was about to scream at them when Nepeta took off her shirt. Then I found that everything else was pointless except for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN!!!! Hope you all enjoyed that! Remember positive comments really do help me so if you liked it don't be afraid to tell me so. Enjoy these happy chapters, relish the joy all the characters for now >:)! WOLF OUT!


	4. Knight of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are blood and cutting warnings for the end of this. I don't think it's very graphic but it's there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just know that I love all of you before you read this.

“Karkat come on we gotta go!” John shouted over the screams of the ghosts. I ignored and stared at the ashes of Ghost Nepeta.

“I lost her again,” I whispered, “She finally found me and I lost her again.” I looked up as I saw the shadow of Lord English above me. I bowed my head and wept tears of red. Fuck it, fuck all of it. I finally found her and then I let her die all over again. I deserved to die. I could feel the heat of his death ray is it drew in power. I could feel it singe the hair on my head as it fired.

But it never connected with me. At the last possible second a powerful gust of wind pushed me off my feet into John’s strong arms. “KARKAT YOU FUCKING FOOL,” John screamed as he flew me away.

“TAKE ME BACK JOHN,” I shouted over the winds, “I DESERVE TO DIE.” I couldn’t make out John’s reply over the wind. I did however hear the growl and felt my stomach lunge into my throat as I was dropped into the void beneath us.

_______

I awoke with a scream bubbling up in my throat. I held it in even as it threatened to tear itself out. I laid still for several long minutes waiting for the dream to be forgotten. But unlike all the other times the dream stayed there like leech that sucked all of my strength.

I sighed heavily and attempted to roll over but found that one of my arms was stuck underneath a surprisingly heavy object. I groped with my unblocked hand and tried to find my lamp without opening my eyes. Instead of the smooth metal of lamp I felt a rubbery object that was suspiciously sticky.  What the fuck was that? I looked over and stared blindly at it before realizing what it was. Suddenly everything came rushing back to me. Kanaya and Rose coming over, the dancing in the club, the addiction of the joy I had while dancing, the kiss and. . . well at least I had used protection.

A small groan brought me out of my thoughts as Nepeta snuggled closer to me. I turned my head to look at her and saw her deep olive green eyes looking into my crimson ones. “I thought for a moment you would gone until I realized that this was your house,” Nepeta whispered.

I smiled tiredly, “I would never have a one night stand with you Nep.” Nepeta laughed and without thinking I leaned in and kissed her deeply. She smiled against my lips and deepened it. As she moved closer I felt a familiar stirring in my stomach and I pulled away abruptly and looked away blushing furiously. Nepeta laughed and I felt the bed shift. I turned to stick my tongue at her but I stopped when I saw that she was still naked.

I leapt up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants that were lying on the floor as Nepeta laughed. “Really Karkat, you can’t even look at me after everything we did last night,” Nepeta joked.

“I’m still really surprised that I did all that,” I muttered flushing darkly. Nepeta laughed and rested her head on my shoulder.

“Can I borrow your shower?” Nepeta asked. I nodded dully still flipping through the memories of last night. Holy fuck was that wild, had Gamzee heard all of that? Oh shit I was never gonna hear the end of it.  She walked out of my room with an added sway in her steps and I swallowed thickly. I smiled though, because for a change I felt exhilarated at the idea of spending a lot of time with Nepeta instead of fear that I had been so used too.

It would figure that my good day would only last for a few minutes and before I could walk out to join her my cell phone rang. “Hello?” I answered slightly annoyed. But my annoyance went away as heard the laugh from the other line.

“Hey Karkles have fun last night with your little friend?” a nasally voice said. I could almost hear the shark tooth grin as she spoke. How the hell had she gotten about my number and how had she known about last night?

“How did you get this number and who in the bulge-munching fuck are you?” I asked my voice wavering. I didn’t even question where I’d gotten that insult friend

“Campus Cafe in one hour,” she said before hanging up.

“This isn’t some spy shit you dipwad,” I cursed as I called the number back.

It took several seconds for the call to connect than after the third ring Shark Tooth answered. “What the fuck Karkles? How the hell did you get this number?”

I was flabbergasted by her answer. “You called me you idiot. I just called back the number, this isn’t some fucking spy shit,” I seethed, “Now why the fuck do you want me to meet you?”

The line was silent for several long seconds before she replied, “You had a nightmare last about facing Lord English.” If she said anything after that point I didn’t hear it. How the fuck did she know about my dream? I knew immediately that I had to go meet her.

“I’ll see you in a bit,” I breathed before hanging up the phone. In a daze I got dressed in actual clothes. Then I sat down on my bed and gazed absentmindedly at the wall trying to process what had happened. Couldn’t I have one goddamn day to not have any crazy shit happen. I didn’t notice that Nepeta came in until she sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

“You ok Karkat?” she asked quietly. I swallowed and shook my head. Like hell was I ok, I was majorly fucked up. “Wanna talk about it?”

I sighed and laid back. Nepeta yelped as her she fell onto my waist. I laughed slightly in spite of myself. She crawled up so that we were face to face and stuck out her tongue. I laughed again and she lightly punched me. “Come on,” she whinned resting her forehead against mine, “Tell me.”

I debated with myself for several seconds. “Can I try something really quickly before I answer that?” She nodded. I leaned upward slightly and pressed my lips against hers. Immediately she responded. I decided then and there that after this meeting with the weird girl from last night that I would just sit with Nepeta for several hours and kiss her. But for some reason I felt like I had done it before. I pulled away and then leapt away. She looked completely different. Her skin was a cold gray and her curly auburn hair was not straight and black. But it  was her eyes that sent a shiver of fear through me. There were bright olive and looked like a cat’s eyes. They were the eyes of a hunter with a raw feralness about them, the eyes of someone who had killed for sport and relished the feeling of a successful kill.

“Karkat what’s wrong?” she asked reaching for me. I had to get away.

“Get away from me,” I screamed my voice strangled and high pitched. I heard the slamming of a my door being flung against the wall as Gamzee burst in. He was different too, he looked the same way as he did at the clinic. Only this time he had three purple scars across his face and his eyes had an insanity to them that promised murder in sadistic ways. I ran out of there as fast as I could and slammed the door behind me. I heard them both shouting after me but I ignored them. I had to get away. I had to get away from those things.

I ran all the way to the cafe and burst through the door nearly breaking the little bell. The woman at the register just raised a pierced eyebrow but said nothing.  I walked up still breathing heavily. I looked around the nearly empty shop and only saw one other person wearing a yellow and black jacket with bi-colored glasses tapping something out onto a laptop with a cooling cup of coffee next to him. I had seen him around campus before, his name was Sollux or something. I stared at him for a moment longer and for a moment I thought I saw his form flicker.

“Oi!” the baristas shouted breaking me out of my trance, “You gonna buy something or gonna keep gawking at that nerd?” Said nerd raised his middle finger at her without looking up.

“Umm yeah can I have a black coffee?” I asked pulling out a crumpled 5 and handing it to her. She accepted the money and went to get change but I waved her off. She shrugged and went to make the coffee as I sat down and stared at the door waiting for the woman from last night to show up. After a few minutes the barista brought out my coffee but the woman hadn’t. I thanked her and when she moved the woman from last night was standing behind her.

“Can I sit down Karkles?” she asked sitting down.

“Who the hell are you?” I hissed kicking her under the table. She laughed while I kicked her.  

“Don’t recognize me? I figured you wouldn’t but I mean damn that hurts a bit. I figured you would remember your first love,” she cackled swiping my coffee and sniffing it, “Seriously you still don’t put any sugar in your coffee? Come on we aren’t in the game anymore, you can afford a few luxuries. Not like you have to pay for it.”

I gaped at her, who the fuck was this crazy chick? I opened my mouth to speak but she hushed me be saying, “The name’s Terezi by the way.”

For a split second I continued to stare at her until her words clicked in my mind bringing forth a memory.

__________

Sharp toothed kisses and nasally cackles. An obsession with the color of my mutant blood. “KARKAT RUN YOU FOOL!” she screamed as Gamzee held her by her throat. Her swords being shoved through my heart. Her screams as I died.

Her hugging me tightly when she found out I lived. Her professing her love for me. A love that I could no longer reciprocate. Her tears staining the ground teal. Her screams as I walked away.

__________

I came out of the vision breathing thickly and feeling nauseous. “What was. . .” I started before being cut off.

“About damn time you remember something other than your stupid deaths. I mean seriously watching the same damn visions were getting old,” the barista sitting down at the table with us, “I’m Vriska.”

__________

A horrible dictator with plans that were designed to kill us all and only bring her glory. Laughter that made me want to pull out my own hair and obsession with the number eight. A crazed power hungry monster who was only held in by the grace of a patient moirail.

Her blood staining the floor of the meteor citrine. Her screams as her moirail stabbed her through her heart.

__________

I fell out of my chair and collapsed on the ground trying desperately to keep the bile from rising out of my throat. “Not that I’m getting involved with thith or anything but I’m Thollux,” the boy from earlier said, “Good theeing you again KK, glad you’re with Nep.”

__________

A troll who was too powerful for his body. An annoying lisp that pissed me off to no end. A boy who cared about his friend but betrayed her because of Vriska. Never eat the mind honey Karkat.

His shouts of rage as he fought the purple blooded troll. He scream of pain as he was beaten.

His mustard blood dripping from his mouth as his teeth broke off. His silent scream as he fell down the stairs.

__________

“Stop it!” I whimpered covering my ears, “Make them stop please. TAKE THESE FUCKING MEMORIES AWAY FROM ME DAMMIT!”

“Ugh the same baby grub as in the game, seriously Terezi how the fuck did you put up with the bullshit for so long,” Vriska scoffed. Terezi shushed her and knelt down next to me. I leapt away from her.

Terezi stopped and raised both her hands and stopped moving. I took a deep breath and tried to hold in my discomfort. “What does this stuff mean?” I asked my voice quiet but not wavering.

“We played a game and won. But when we won we lost all of our memories of it. However we can get them back, however. . .,” she paused and looked away

“However what?” I asked still shaking.

“However getting them back is a really sucky progress and normally revolves around nearly dying and a lot of pain,” Vriska shrugged, “I was robbing a car, got into an accident and saw a bright light. Three weeks later I wake up in this hospital in D.C. with all my crappy memories. I was the Thief of Life so the whole bright light bullshit makes sense I guess.”

Terezi nodded and looked back at me, “I was the Seer of Mind. I was in a coma at birth and lived through all the memories before I woke up.” At that Vriska stood up and knelt next to her and wrapped an arm around her as she began to cry. Vriska then did something that I wouldn’t have expected of her, she kissed her. In the two minutes I had “known” her I would never expect her having the ability to show comfort.

As I stared at Terezi I tried to put myself in her place. Trying to live with those memories since birth? That would have killed me. Hell it still might.

“And I hit my head really hard and forethaw a bunch of thcary thit,” Sollux said, “On the off chance anyone giveth two thits. I was the mage of doom.”

I tired to take in their words but it was all too much for me. “How. . .how do I remember?” I asked rising to my feet. I needed to know, if I knew maybe the visions would stop.

At this both Terezi and Vriska looked at me. Terezi took in a shaky breath and gave me a sympathetic look.

“You were the Knight of Blood.”

__________

The walk back to the apartment was slow and laborious. I knew what I had to do and I was taking too long to do it. I felt in my pocket to see if it was still there. It was. On my walk I passed by some many people, I stared at each one as I walked by. They each had their own lives and their own stories. It made me want to cry but I didn’t know why. I felt an almost paternal care for them, like I had somehow helped to create them.

Finally I reached the door. I wondered dimly if Nepeta and Gamzee were still there. I hoped they were. It would make it easier if they were. I could say goodbye.  

When I walked in noticed Gamzee and Nepeta sitting at the table talking quietly. The both looked up and Nepeta rushed up to me and hugged me crying silently. “Karkat I’m so sorry. Gamzee told me what’s wrong and if you ever need anything I’m here for you.” Of course she had to go and make this difficult.

Steeling myself I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. I tried to put all my love into that one kiss and tried to memorize every detail of it.

It lasted a lifetime and not nearly long enough. When I pulled away she was still crying slightly. I brushed away her tears with my thumb. “I’m sorry for making you cry Kitten,” I whispered, “I hope that after this you never have to cry again.” She looked at me quizzically but I cut her off by turning to Gamzee. “Gamzee you fucking asshole you take of her if this goes south.”

“Karbro what do you mean by that,” Gamzee asked standing up. I didn’t answer as I walked over the bathroom and locked the door. I heard their shouts of confusion but they were strangely muted, like I was listening to them underwater. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small but deadly knife Vriska gave me. I stared at my wrist and I could almost hear the memories singing in my veins. I brought the knife to them.

“By the pricking of my thumb,” I said as I made the first slice, “Something wicked this way comes.”

By the time the door crashed open I was already starting to fade. Again I heard their screams in an offhanded way. I smiled though when I saw Nepeta’s face, she was so beautiful even she was crying.

“Don’t worry,” I tried to say, “I’m only doing this to remember, you don’t need to cry.” I felt my eyes begin to close as I said, “Besides I’m in for a whole new adventure where I’m going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry this isn't the end of this series. There will be more to come. There will be at least one story centered around Karkat and at least two stories about Nepeta and Gamzee dealing with everything. Comment how much you hate me. WOLF OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my wonderful readers. I have some good news for y'all and some bad news. 

The bad news is that I will be deleting this work of fiction. Now before you all start crying and screaming into the rain as to why I am doing this let me give you the good news. I will be rewriting this series under a new name. 

See my writing style has changed tremendously since writing this story and I can't continue it with the new style. I didn't spend enough time building up to that ending nor did I give enough time to their romance. So you all will be getting a new story with a similar theme but with some added twists (mwahaha). 

You should be hearing from me again soon in the coming weeks as I start this new project of mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please rate and review. Comments really help me out and show that people actually like what I write. Wolf Out!


End file.
